geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Plasma Pulse Finale
"Final part of this incredible series, the hardest one and one of the most awaited levels.. Good luck, you'll need it. Collab with Giron."- Smokes Plasma Pulse Finale 'is a 2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by Giron and Smokes, and verified and published by Smokes.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqzx9cu6XoA It is the fourth and final installment of the Plasma Pulse series, its prequels being Plasma Pulse, Plasma Pulse II, and Plasma Pulse III. The level contains lots of variation in its gameplay and decorations alike. It is currently #14 on the [[Official Demon list|Official ''Geometry Dash Demon List]], above The Yandere (#15) and below Ragnarok (#13). Back in 2018, many people, including Skullo, believed that it should be higher than Bloodlust. These days most people can agree that Bloodlust is probably the harder level, as it stands at #5 on the Official Demon list, while Plasma Pulse Finale stands at #13. History Plasma Pulse Finale was first revealed to the public when Giron started previewing some of his gameplay and parts in March 2017. However, Giron later quit Geometry Dash entirely, which meant it was up to Smokes himself to decorate and create the entire level. About a month later, Smokes released a now-deleted preview for the full level while the gameplay was not completely finished yet. On April 27, Smokes released another preview, showing the rest of the finished gameplay.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmMZLNcHoWM After finishing decorating the level, Smokes began making some progress, getting a record of 54% and then 62% just one day later. He then got a record of 74%, 90%, and 94% in a span of two months. Eventually, on October 29, 2017, just after a day of getting the record of 94%, Smokes finally verified Plasma Pulse Finale. It was ranked at #2 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above Gamma and below Sonic Wave. It eventually became #1 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above Sonic Wave, after many people played the level and found it to be harder than Sonic Wave. A few weeks later, Plasma Pulse Finale was dethroned from its #1 spot by Bloodlust. Plasma Pulse Finale eventually became very left behind in the top 10, with Zodiac, Crimson Planet, Bloodlust, Deimos, Lucid Nightmares, Kowareta, Arctic Lights, and Visible Ray all above it, and The Yandere, Gamma, Ragnarok, Ouroboros, and Hyper Paracosm right below it. Gameplay * '''0-14%: The level starts with a cube section full of timing with jump orbs, false zones, teleportation portals and abundant use of the shake trigger, with a small crossing with the spider which requires precise clicks and a change of size, and ends with an inverted cube to enter a very difficult ball section requiring very precise clicks and excessive timing. The player proceeds with a complicated mini cube section with several orbs and small blocks. * 14-32%: A slow jump then transitions into a dual spider at triple speed with very confusing gameplay. It eventually goes back to normal and keeps going for a bit more, holding timings timed to the beat of the song. Right afterward, a ship will take place with a very mixed gameplay style between orbs, gravity portals and small bursts of straight flying. A few teleportation portals also appear to lead the player into the upcoming UFO. This UFO is fairly self-explanatory and holds a couple of gravity portals and teleportation portals to mess with the player. The UFO enters a spider portal and keeps up the fast-paced gameplay with quick reactions required to reach the robot up ahead. * 33-56%: '''This robot starts off in single form, but shortly after transformation, turns into a robot/cube mixed dual. As the previous dual-segment, this too contains tricky gameplay, although this time, for a longer time. This dual lasts for about five seconds and quickly transitions to a single cube via a teleportation portal. The cube only contains a few jumps and slows down for just a very short moment for the player to catch a breath. This short break is followed up by even more orb-based gameplay, similar to the first part of the level, only this time, in triple speed. After this long maze-like setting, the cube changes into a mini-wave taking on narrow sections with a gravity portal as well. This is followed by a UFO segment with two jumps, and a short auto cube section. Then comes another mini wave segment, this one shorter, leading into another auto jump into a robot approaching a teleportation portal sending the player to a fast straight fly into a short mini cube section, and finally a mini ball segment with a few difficult timings to conclude this very fast-paced section of the level. * '''57-78%: '''The level slows down after this, down to slow speed. The song also indicates that the whole level will slow down for a bit, taking on a more sinister tone. It starts with a long cube segment primarily focusing on orb timings as well as many portals to look out for as well. A while in, the cube will turn into a robot as preparation for the second coin of the level, obtainable through doing a shorter timing and hitting a yellow orb jump instead of a full safe jump. Keeping with the slow pace is a short mini swing copter followed by a spider with a few invisible teleportation portals to scout out. A custom orb acts as a teleportation portal, and a red jump pad takes the player to the ship section coming up next. This ship has lots of small straight flying along with orbs placed in gravity portals for maneuvering purposes. After this flying segment is a slow but very tight wave with all sorts of obstacles trying to stop the player from moving on. Then comes a mini ball starting off with many teleportation portals and jump pads which are eventually replaced by gravity portals for the second half. * '''79-100%: '''A cube section follows where the song begins to build up. The gameplay consists of many different things, from all kinds of orbs to time right, to size and gravity portals all over the place constantly changing the gameplay style. As the cube approaches a normal speed portal, the song goes back to upbeat and the level finishes off with another long cube section housing the third coin of the level along with more rapid gameplay as a mini cube, then a robot segment which goes back to a cube before the level ends with the creators' names showing up above a red jump pad sending the player to the end. User Coins * '''User Coin 1: At 4%, if the player hits the green jump orb after jumping on the third small block at the exact right timing, the player will get the first coin and won't be killed by the spikes below and teleport above instead. * User Coin 2: At 64%, if the player jumps just right to go between the spikes instead of going over it, the player will obtain the second coin and can hit the jump orb to avoid crashing. * User Coin 3: At 92%, if the player jumps later than usual on the slope, the player will go just far enough to obtain the third and final coin. This coin requires tricky precision and timing. Records Trivia * The password for the level is 356987. * The level contains 45,433 objects. * This is the fourth and final level in the series. * This is the hardest level Smokes has verified and beaten. * After Smokes verified the level, he added "(100% on my Channel)" on every progress video. * This is currently the second hardest rated level in Geometry Dash with user coins, the hardest being Lucid Nightmares by CairoX. * This level has caused drama about its difficulty in comparison to Bloodlust. It actually resulted in a bunch of people who believed Bloodlust was more difficult to spam-rate Plasma Pulse Finale as an Easy Demon in-game. At one point, it was rated Insane Demon. * This is currently the hardest level ever beaten on a controller after Farzzzinjj beat it on February 3, 2019. Walkthrough Gallery Plasma Pulse Finale Level Menu.png|The level menu of Plasma Pulse Finale. Plasma Pulse Finale First Coin.png|The first coin of Plasma Pulse Finale. Plasma Pulse Finale Second Coin.png|The second coin of Plasma Pulse Finale. Plasma Pulse Finale Third Coin.png|The third and final coin of Plasma Pulse Finale. Plasma Pulse Finale Insane Demon.jpg|A Twitter tweet from Blue showing a screenshot of Plasma Pulse Finale being rated an Insane Demon as a result of the Plasma Pulse Finale Vs. Bloodlust Drama. Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Top 150 Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins References Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:XL levels